fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lilith Demonblood
Lilith Demonblood is a sorceress and a deity who lives in Earth Land. She was claimed by the domain of magic centuries ago, making her the goddess of god. As a goddess of god she received the ability to use the advanced form of magic known as sorcery. Appearance Lilith has an appearance similar to an average human who is around nineteen years old, despite her status as a goddess. She usually has a content expression. In addition, she rarely looks stressed, which makes most people believe she is an average citizen. Lilith has long orange hair that reaches well pass her shoulders. Her bangs hang down slightly passed her forehead to frame her face with a couple of strands of hair hanging down the middle of her face. Lilith has bright and expressive magenta eyes. Normally, her eyes aren't intimidating, but they can become very intimidating when she is angry. Personality Lilith usually comes across as a person who has very few problems due to her silly, comedic, and lighthearted nature. However, unlike most people with similar traits, Lilith knows when to be serious and when to be herself and she can change from being serious to being herself at a drop of a hat. In addition, her usual lighthearted nature hides how observant she can be, which is shown by how she can kind of tell how different she is from the rest of her guild even though she has amnesia. It is probably for this reason that her guild mates describe her differently than a person like Hikaru would. While Hikaru, a person who knows Lilith very well describes her as nice to be around, her guild mates describe her as very mysterious and even a bit intimidating. This probably stems from Lilith's observation regarding how different she is from her guild, causing her to subconsciously act mysterious. Relationships Gaelon During the time Gaelon was alive he was not only one of the few people she opened herself up to, but he also played a father-like role to Lilith, but the only that she didn't understand about was why he revered her so much. Unfortunately she never got the chance now will she ever get the chance because by the time she got up the courage to ask him he was killed. Samara Itsuki As hard as it to believe a goddess like Lilith is loyal to a being that is supposed to be the most evil being to ever exist: a demon lord. As many know, Itsuki isn't that evil, but the mere fact that he is a demon lord makes people think that he is evil. Hikaru Riott Philosophy, Beliefs, and Morals Lilith's views on morals and the difference between right and wrong is very similar to the philosophy of Yin and Yang. She believes that if you become the prime example of good you will fall towards evil in the same way that right after the prime of one's life a person begins their slow descent to death, which is the opposite of life. This belief explains the contrast in her personality when she doesn't have a cloak on and when she does. Whether she believed this before she had amnesia is unknown, but based on how strongly she believes this it can be said that she most likely did. Amnesia History Thousands of years ago the original God of Magic died at the hands of a God Slayer. The marriage between a god and death created two powerful baby lesser deities and one full deity in the realm of the gods. Just like how every deity is "born": through the death of another god. Hecate was by far the most powerful of the two lesser deities, nearly a full deity. The newly born deities were separated at birth and adopted into separate families. Unlike her siblings, Hecate was content with the family who was raising her. She demonstrated great wisdom, skill, and quickly learned what her family had to teach her. When she turned ten she was rewarded by inheriting her "father's" domain instead of her cocky full deity brother. Out of jealousy the bother would challenge Hecate countless times. By some miracle Hecate would win, despite how much stronger her brother was. This combined with her wisdom, skill, and modesty made her well liked among the other deities. It didn't take long for other races to notice Hecate's existence and build a religion around her, which augmented her abilities. Thousands of years would pass before a mage by the name of Gaelon sacrificed one of his eyes to summon Hecate. The summoning gave Hecate complete amnesia of who she was and sealed away half of her power. This occurred because the sacrifice was too small to summon without such restrictions. After realizing his failure, Gaelon choose to look after Hecate and give her a new identity. He told Hecate she was a powerful demon by the name of Lilith Demonblood. It didn't take Lilith long to regain a part of her personality and learn how to use and control her limited abilities. During her time with Gaelon Lilith met a demon by the name of Hikaru. At first they didn't get along at all. They were constantly arguing and seemed to be close to tearing each other apart. A couple of years would pass before Gaelon was sealed by Sub-Zero. This event was what they needed to put their differences aside and become friends. With Gaelon now sealed the pair left the only home they had and traveled across Earth Land for several years. Her travels eventually led her to cross paths with Itsuki the night he paraded through Earth Land. While the aura his demon form gave off affected Hikaru it didn't affect Lilith. At least not in the way it was supposed to. Instead of feeling the need to bow to him, Lilith found herself becoming very interested in the man. Wanting to know where this feeling was coming from Lilith joined Itsuki. Synopsis Equipment *'Leather-bound Book': When Lilith was summoned, she was summoned along with a mysterious leather-bound book. The contents of this book are unknown because it is written in an unknown language. Possibly due to Lilith's domain, this book cannot be picked up with one's physical strength. Instead, the weight of the book strains one's spirit and not their physical body. Very few people besides Lilith can lift the book and even fewer people can lift it up with ease. This is because lifting this book up is equivalent to lifting up a mountain with one's raw physical strength. Due to how it seems to resonate with Lilith, Hikaru speculates that it may possibly be the dormant form of Lilith's wand. **'Sorceress's Wand:' Although Lilith is a very powerful fighter in her right when she chooses to get serious she will use the Sorceress's Wand. The Sorceress's Wand is a supernatural instrument that functions like a focusing lens for Lilith's power. By speaking Kotodama and using an invocation through the Sorceress's Wand, Lilith can considerably augment the power and efficiency of her invocations. In addition, it lessens the casting time to almost zero. This may be why not just anyone can hold the wand. Appearance wise the wand isn't that spectacular. It is around 11 inches long and doesn't have any special designs except for an inscription of paired torches and a carving of the head of a polecat for the pummel. The width of the shaft of the wand is about the size of her index finger while the hilt is a bit larger so that it fits comfortably in her hand. It is unknown what exactly the wand is made of, but from looks alone it looks to be made of some kind of wood. Regardless, it is obviously quite durable because it has been able to block a wide variety of powerful weapons and reflect magical attacks back at their caster. *Magic Headphones Sorcery and Abilities Sorcery Lilith is by far the most versatile of the Four Great Generals. What she can accomplish by herself is astonishing also like she is bending reality. This has led many people into believing she is a High Enchantress when in reality she is not. In fact, she doesn't use magic at all. Instead she uses something completely different called Sorcery that is fueled by a different power source known as sorcery power. In order to understand Sorcery one must understand ethernano and Magic. Ethernano is everywhere and it is on ethernano and mages use it to perform magic. They need ethernano to create magic power and need it to give their magic power the required attributes to perform their magic. One can think is it like magic is a painting where magic power is the paper and ethernano is the actual paint and the mage's control is the paintbrush. It can also be thought of as a computer where magic power is the hardware and ethernano is the software or the data of the computer. Without ethernano, magic power is useless. In the computer scenario, Sorcery is the programmer. It allows Lilith to perceive ethernano as data in order to use her sorcery power to rewrite, corrupt, or fix it to her whims. Indeed, Sorcery isn't just like reality bending, but it very much is. Sorcery can performed in one of three ways. The first way focuses on only its unique way of perceiving ethernano. Lilith channels an excess amount of sorcery power to her mind to augment this sense. She then focuses this sensory ability on the ethernano around her to perceive it as data. Once she does, the sorcery power augments it by allowing her to learn everything about the ethernano around her. Not just in its present state, but past state and possible future states. This allows Lilith to fully immerse her in the environment giving rise to abilities like augmented senses, precognition, clairvoyance, extrasensory abilities, mind reading and telepathy, and many other sensory abilities. In the second way, Lilith surges her sorcery power to sample the ethernano of her own body. She would then examine the ethernano as data and rewrite before applying the change to the rest of the ethernano that composes her body. This allows Lilith to control how her body interacts with the world. Lilith can use this side of Sorcery to perform feats like defy gravity, negate attacks, teleport, turn invisible, or augment part or all of her body. Lilith most often will only use this side in conjunction with unamred combat to drastically enhance her hand-to-hand capabilities. The third way is the way most are familiar with and the way most like Enchantment. With it Lilith can accomplish many feats like conjure and use the elements, create barriers, trap opponents in illusions, transmutation, give life to objects, control her environment, negate attacks, telekinesis, etc. This aspect of Sorcery is the hardest to perform because of how Sorcery rides on knowledge instead of emotions and it takes the longest to cast often a few seconds or longer depending on the complexity of the task. When using this aspect of Sorcery Lilith will violently surge her sorcery power outward and use its mere pressure to bring the ethernano around her under her complete control. She then perceive the ethernano she is targeting as data and use her control over the ethernano to rewrite, corrupt, or fix the data for supernatural effects. She can directly control the ethernano where it is to perform the task from a distance like freezing an area or freezing time or she can the ethernano into the aura of sorcery power and rewrite it there so the change occurs only in her sorcery power. This allows her to perform tasks like shape her sorcery power into barriers or release it from her body as a blast of fire. What makes this aspect of Sorcery difficult is how it is an offshoot of the sensing side. She needs to fully understand everything about the ethernano she needs to change and everything about the type of ethernano she is changing it into and as a result what she is trying to do so for example if she didn't know all there was about fire like how it is created then she wouldn't be able to use fire. This in lies the first weakness of Sorcery. It is very vulnerable to psychic attacks although it is hard for one to affect Lilith since the user must be a God Slayer. If one does affect her the opponent can suppress her knowledge, which also limits what she can do with Sorcery. The more it is suppressed the more the less diverse Sorcery becomes. Secondly, Sorcery is subjected to all the same weaknesses as magic, albeit it is much harder for said weaknesses to affect Sorcery. If an opponent is strong enough they can negate Sorcery, seal it, or disrupt it. Furthermore, if enough Magical Barrier Particles are in the area Sorcery will become near useless. Thirdly, emotions can weaken Sorcery. If Lilith were to ever get to emotional she won't be able to concentrate enough to use Sorcery since it does take a lot of concentration to use. Lastly, as stated before casting Sorcery takes a bit longer than casting magic. It isn't a lot longer, but for the more complex tasks it can certainly be long enough to be noticed and exploited. Subspecies Abilities *'Sorcery Circles:' *'Magic Mode:' Invocations *'Elemental Shift:' Elemental Shift is an invocation that allows Lilith to rewrite the "data" or ethernano of her body to transform her body completely into an element of her choice. When she is using the invocation she Lilith surges her sorcery power to sample the ethernano of her own body. She examines the ethernano as data and rewrites it to the ethernano seen in the element she is trying to turn into. She can turn into many different elements like fire to become intangible and burn opponents, metal to bolster her durability, or others. Normally Lilith uses this to turn part of her body into the element to augment her unarmed combat abilities. For example, turning her fist into fire to mimic the Fire Dragon's Iron Fist spell, her feet into wind to mimic Sky Dragon's Claw, or other similar feats. Additionally, once transformed Lilith can manipulate the limb or limbs that were transformed allowing for even more uses. *'Transmutation:' Transmutation is the invocation that allows Lilith to rewrite the "data" or ethernano to alter the form or structure of the object or being it composes. *'Sorceress's Apprentice:' Sorceress's Apprentice is a mysterious invocation that stems from the third side of Sorcery and it allows Lilith to create Homunculi. They are Lilith's messengers just like angels are the messengers are the other deities. These creatures are forms of magic given live and sentience and they can use the magic they embody with quite a lot of skill. They are very much like Morgana Ambrosius except especially designed for the magic they represent so for example a Fire Magic Homunculus would be made out of fire magic power and have a level of skill over Fire Magic that equals Morgana's skill or potential skill with Enchantment. They are so much like Morgana that Morgana very well may be the Homunculus of Enchantment, which would make her the head Homunculus. In any case, when this invocation is cast, Lilith will violently surge her sorcery power outward and use its mere pressure to bring the ethernano around her under her complete control. She uses this control to bring a large amount of ethernano into her cupped hands. She then perceives the ethernano she is targeting as data and use her control over the ethernano to rewrite the data to give the mass of ethernano the attributes of sentient life and the desired magic it is supposed to embody. These creatures are rarely created for fighting purposes, but they certainly have the potential to be a great threat. More often they will carry out the tasks Lilith gives them, keep the balance of magic in check, and in general carry out the same duties that ordinary angels do for their deities. *'Mystic Wave:' Mystic Wave is a very multipurpose invocation that allows Lilith to use her sorcery power to conjure shockwaves of varying sizes and power. She can use it to augment or weaken electric-based attacks, defend herself from attacks or deflect them back at the opponent altogether, knock some back with concussive force to cause internal and external damage, and the list goes on. The sheer simplicity of the invocation allows Lilith to cast it instantly at a moment's notice leading her to often use it in a similar way to Kimiko Himura and her Magic Gems: to test her opponent out before moving on to the more advanced stuff. These shockwaves have the potential to be very powerful on top of how simplistic it is to use, which is shown when Lilith conjured a shockwave so powerful it overwhelmed a powerful mage's Self Unison Raid: Abyss Break. *'Vector Surge:' Vector Surge is both an offensive and defensive innovation that is designed to be used as a way to block and then counterattack. While an attack is coming Lilith's way she extends her arm out to conjure a sorcery circle in front of her. The sorcery circle is able to block any attack that comes its by draining the attack of all its kinetic energy to bring it to a stop instantly. In the case of attacks like Magic spells, Curse spells, or any coming from other mystical force the sorcery absorbs the spell itself as well and breaks it down to ethernano. The ethernano is used double the power of the kinetic energy and the sorcery power that composes the sorcery circle converts the kinetic energy into golden energy so it can unleash a golden blast twice the power of the attack it blocked. In the case unarmed or armed attacks the sorcery circle uses the sorcery power to both increase the power of the kinetic energy and converted it into a golden energy to be release as a golden blast twice as powerful as the attack. **'Nemesis Surge:' Nemsis Surge: Nemsis Surge is a more powerful version of Vector Surge. As it relies a lot more on rewriting and reading ethernano as "data" then Vector Surge, which is a basic absorbing and releasing invocation it is only limited to attacks that have ethernano. In any case, when the attack is blocked the sorcery circle absorbs kinetic energy as well as the attack itself like it normally would. Instead, breaking down the ethernano to use it to increase the power of the kinetic energy it increases the power of the kinetic energy itself so it can break down and fully analyze the ethernano of the attack as "data." By using what it has learned it transforms the kinetic energy into the attack that it absorbed weakness, for example water if the attack was a fire attack of some sort, before unleashing it at the opponent at twice the power of the orginal attack. *'Abysmal Ray:' Abysmal Ray is Sorcery's version of the Magic spell Abyss Break. It allows Lilith to combine the four basic elements: fire, water, wind, and earth in her mouth before unleashing a dark blast from her mouth. *'Trivia Cannon:' *'Ultimate Magic World:' Lesser Goddess Physiology While on the outside, Lilith may look like an ordinary human, on the inside she is drastically different due to her status as a deity. The physiology of a deity differs from one deity to another depending on the domain they rule over. In Lilith's case, she rules over the domain of magic. When she became the goddess of magic she changed from an unclaimed deity to a full-fledged goddess. This fact proves one thing, the existence of a domain isn't tethered to the deity. *'Sorcery Enhanced Physiology:' Lilith's speed.png|Lilith's godly speed Lilith breaking through a barrier with her raw strength.png|Lilith breaking through a barrier with her raw strength **'Transcendence:' **'Thermal Immunity:' Lilith's incredible physical prowess gives her an immunity to temperatures that do not come from a form of God Slayer Magic. This allows Lilith to walk through the most unbearable of temperatures as if it was nothing. This ability also protects her body heat from being stolen, giving her an immunity to elements that try to harm her in that way. **'Accelerated Healing:' **'Death Resistance:' Lilith's has a very high resistance to death and death-like states. This resistance grants her an immunity from dying from old age, an immunity to diseases and illnesses, toxins, etc. In addition, this resistance grants her an immunity to fatal blows, making it nearly impossible to kill her. The only thing that can kill Lilith is very powerful forms of God Slayer Magic. *'Higher Consciousness:' *'Banishment:' *'Hexing:' *'Goddess Form:' **'Ethereal Form:' *'Mystic Derivation:' As the goddess of magic, Lilith's very essence and existence is the driving force of magic and ethernano. The essence of magic and ethernano seems to feed on the residue of her soul and use it as nutrients. If Lilith were to become generous and give it more residue of her soul magic and ethernano would grow stronger and if she was ever to be angered and become stingy magic and ethernano would weaken due to the lack of nutrients. If she were to ever be killed magic won't leave with her, but it will certainly become a lot weaker and unstable until the next deity of magic takes her place. This creates a symbiotic relationship between Lilith, magic, and ethernano. Magic and ethernano get nutrients from Lilith and in return the two listen to her just like any other domain would listen to their god. **'Magic Embodiment:' ***'Godlike Magical Knowledge:' As the goddess of magic she has an innate and intuitive understanding of magic. Her understanding is so great that she knows practically everything about magic, including what The One Magic is. **'Spell Manipulation:' **'Magus Birth:' Magus Birth is the ability to grant another with the gift of magic. *'Magic Feast:' Magic Feast is the ability to feed on magic power and ethernano to enhance her body her sorcery power and it is what earned her the alias, "Mystic Vampire." **'Absorption Fist-Style:' Absorption Fist-Style (同化拳流, Dōkken-ryū) is a basic fighting style that Lilith occasionally uses. This fighting style revolves around quick movements, swift attacks, and enduring any attack that may hit Lilith. While her attacks are swift, when compared to her full strength, the strikes are weak. Generally Lilith uses just enough force to fracture bones. These attacks can range from punches, to kicks, to spear and knife hands, to throws. However, what makes this fighting style dangerous is that it uses Lilith's ability to absorb magic power from the opponent each time she makes physical contact with the foe. The opponent's magic power is absorbed regardless of whether the physical contact comes from Lilith striking them or the opponent striking Lilith. *'Kotodama:' *'Ethernano Sensing:' As a goddess of magic, Lilith's subconscious ability to sense magic power is so accurate that she is able to sense Ethernano: a substance that dwells in all beings and the atmosphere. While sensing magic power only works on mages, this ability allows her to sense the location of all beings with great accuracy. The accuracy is so great that she can sense the general feelings of those around her by sensing how Ethernano is flowing within them. This ability to sense feelings makes it very difficult to deceive her. This ability is also accurate enough to allow her to see without using her eyes by using her ability to sense Ethernano in the atmosphere and the Ethernano in beings at the same time. This feat can only be used when her eyes are closed. **'Danger Sense:' Possibly due to Lilith's ability to sense Ethernano, Lilith has the ability sense pre-existing danger and misfortune as well as danger and misfortune that is soon to come. Lilith's danger sense is pick up any danger or misfortune, no matter how insignificant. When it does pick up something, Lilith will feel a tingling sensation at the back of her mind. She is able to use this ability to do anything from predict her opponent's moves to, to detect nearby threats, to know how dangerous something is, to navigating around a dark place without bumping into things. This subconscious ability even allows her to sense when someone close to her is in danger even when they are hundreds of miles away from her. Sorcery Power Contrary to being the goddess of magic, Lilith doesn't actually have magic power. Instead, she has a different type of energy called sorcery power that serves as the power source of Sorcery. Every cell in her body naturally produces this energy all on its own and once its forces it to circulate the body through the Sorcery Circuitry System. The Sorcery Circuitry System is a network similar to the cardiovascular system. Its only job is to circulate sorcery power throughout her body. As it does, the sorcery power gives her body special nutrients that enhance her body's capabilities. Production sorcery power requires a lot of energy leading Lilith to need to consume more than nine times more nutrients than a human just to keep her body functioning at its standard level and producing sorcery power at a standard rate. Sorcery power is a lot more potent and powerful than magic power and is generally superior to magic power in every single way. *Buddha's Blessing: *'Transfer Method:' *'Aura Catalyst:' *Mystic Aura: **'Magical Embodiment:' **Category Five Magical Vortex: Quotes Trivia *Permission was granted by Per. *I received permission from User:Yuurei Dark to use Aura Catalyst. *Lilith was inspired by the Greek goddess known as Hecate. Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Lesser Goddess Category:Female Category:Former Mage Category:Sorceress Category:Wanderer Category:S-Class Mage Category:Guild Member Category:Guild Ace Category:Hyakki Yagyō